Daddy kink
by baebyxs
Summary: sehun yang terus mintah jath. luhan yang terus mengeluh lubang nya sakit dan perih. jadi gimana nasib sehun nanti? HUNHAN, PWP, MATURE, NC21 , ONESHOOT.


DADDY KINK

 **WARNING!**

 **YAOI, BxB, TYPO BERTEBAARAN, INECEST, PWP, NC21++, MATURE, FLAT, DIRTY TALK.  
**

Main cast: -Xi Luhan(17th)

-Oh sehun(36th)

.

.

.

"Arghh ugh dad.. ughh" terdengar desahan serorang didalam mobil yang ada dipingir jalan, oh jangan lupakan goyangan si mobil yang cukup dahsyat. Bersyukurlah mereka saat ini berada di jalan yang cukup sepi dan gelap. "Arghh daddyhh luluhh ahh datanghh" desahan nikamat dan disusul oleh semburan hangat cairan putih kental dari pria manis yang mukanya sudah merah akibat kegiatan erotis mereka di dalam mobil tersebut.

"Ugh luhan cairanmu memang yang terbak dan jangan lupakan lubangmu yang begitu ketat baby lulu." dengan itu dicabut penisnya dari lubang ketat milik luhan dengan pelan seakan tidak rela miliknya keluar begitu saja.

"Arghh dad sudah cukup! Kau tau? Lulu lelah dengan permainanmu yang agresif. Setiap selesai bermain lubang lulu jadi sakit dan perih sekali." Protes si pria kecil sambil kembali mengenakan pakaian yang sudah dilempar oleh sehun tadi.

"Salahkan saja kenapa kau begitu menggoda hm? Daddy jadi tidak tahan denga tubuhmu baby. Dirumah kita lanjutkan sampai pagi ya? Lagian besok juga hari libur ok baby?" bujuk sehun dengan menggunakan senyum mautnya atau bagi luhan itu adalah senyum mesum dari sehun. "Tidak mau! Yang benar saja yang tadi sudah cukup. Lulu tidak mau membuat lubang lulu tambah sakit dan perih lagi." Ditolaknya mentah mentah perminntaan sehun. Bahkan tampa disadari oleh luhan sehun sudah menyusun rencana yang cukup licik untuk luhan agar luhan bisa jatuh tertidur lagi di atas ranjangnya nanti malam. "Yasudahlah kalau lulu tidak mau" pasrah sehun dengan memasang raut muka tanda menyerah.

.

.

.

Tiba nya mereka dirumah luhan langsun kearah kamarnya karena ingin membersihkan diri. Sementara sehun ia langsung kearah dapur dan sedang membuat susu coklat untuk dia dan luhannya, yang mana susu untuk luhan sudah ia campur dengan sedikit obat perangsan dosis tinggi. Setelahnya dia langsung pergi kekara untuk membersihkan dirinya dan mempersiapkan 'barang' apa saja yang akan dia 'main'kan bersama luhannya nanti. 'oh aku sudah tak sabar untuk permainan kami selanjutnya." Gumam sehun antusias.

"Dad? daddy? Ayo turun turun kebawah kita menonton tv bersama!" terdengar teriakan luhan dari arah bawah yang mana itu membuat sehun semakin tersenyum lebar. "Ok baby!" balas sehun tak kalah keras nya.,

Saat tiba dibawah sehun bisa melihat luhan yang saat ini sedang mengenakan piyama tidur bergambar bambi yang sangat lucu untuk dipakai luhan di usiannya saat ini. "oh dad kau sudah selesai mandinya? Kalau begitu ayo kita menonton bersama." Ajak luhan dengan mata rusanya yang masih fokus dengan drama yang saat ini sedang tayang. "Tunggu dulu baby, daddy akan mengambilkan susu kita terlebih dahulu." Balas sehun dengan sedikit smirk mesumnya terhadap luhan.

" ini susu mu baby" setelah kembalinya sehun, ia langsung menyodorkan segelas susu ke arah luhan yang mana langsung diteguk habis oleh luhan, dan itu menambah lebar senyum sehun yang ugh- sangat mesum tersebut.

Tak lama kemudian luhan sudah sedikit menunjukan efek dari obat tersebut dengan sediki mengeluh panas dan menggeliat. "Arghh panashh sekalihh" racau luhan. "kenapa sayang? Kau kepanasan? Wah obat yang dikasih jongin manjur juga ya? Haha." Tawa sehun saat ia puas melihan luhan yang menggeliat dan merasakn kepanasan tersebut.

"APA? OBAT? DAD MENCAMPURKAN OBAT APA KEDALAM SUSU KU HA?! DADDY KETERLALUAN" teriak luhan saat tau sehun mencampurkan obat perangsan di susunya"

"Baby ayo kita bercinta agar panas mu hilang dan setelahnya kau merasa nikmat." Ajak sehun yang mana langsung ditolak mentah mentah oleh luhan. "tidak mau! Aku lebih bai merasa kepanasan dari pada harus bercinta dengan dad lagi dan membuat lubang ku jadi sakit dsn perih lagi." Setelahnya luhan langsung berlari masuk kekamarnya. Dan cerobohnya dia tidak mengunci pinti kamarnya sendiri. Ugh katakan halo kepada pantat mu yang sakit untuk keesokan harinya baby lu.

Sehun dengan lincahnya masuk kekamar luhan dan langsung menggendong nya dan membawa luhan ke kamarnya. Setelahnya luhan langsung ia lempar begitu saja ke ranjangnya yang berukuran king size tersebut. Dan langsung saja sehunb orgol pergelangan tangan luhan agar ia tak mencoba kabur lagi. Walaupun sempat adanya penolakan dari luhan. Yang mana itu semua sia sia saja.

.

.

.

"Arg ughh ahh daddyhh fassterhh aghh morehhh" desahan luhan menggema saat menerima sodokan ganas dari luhan dan merasakan puting susunya di getarkan oleh sehun dengan volume hard. Ugh kepalan luhan rasanya mau meledak saat mendapatkan semua kenikmatan yang suhun berikan. "say my name babyhh aghh sial! Kenapa lubangmu masih begitu sempit dsn ketat ha? Padahal sudah sering daddy masuki dengan beberapa alat dan penis daddy sendiri" maki sehun saat merasa penisnya dijepit oleh lubang luhan dengan begitu ketatnya.

"ohh arghh sehunn morehh aghh yaahh yahh disituhh lagii ahh lebih dalamhh." Desah luhan semakin menjadi jadi saat sehun semakin menubuk kuat kearah rektumnya. "nyahhh aghh daddyhhh luluhhh datanghhh ahhg" dengan jahilnya sehun melepaskan penisnya dan memasang _kock ring_ ke penis luhan yang mana itu membuat luhan frustasi dan sakit dalam satu waktu. "daddyhh lepaskan dadd.. ini sangat mengganjal dan sakitt. Protes luhan yang mana sama sekali tidak digubris oleh sehun.

"sabar sayang daddy hanya ingin sedikit bermain main dengan mu. Oh ya ayo kita ganti permainan kita baby." Dengan santainya sehun melepaskan borgol luhan dan membantu luhan berdiri lalu menelungkupkan badan luhan ke atas meja dan merentangkan kaki luhan yang menggantun setelahnya sehun mengambil sebuah penis mainan yang cukup besar lalu menancapkan kedalam anus luhan tanpa peringatan yang membuat luhan berteriak antara sakit dan nikmat. "ARGHH!" setelah sehun cukup puas dengan pemandangan yang ada di depannya ia kemudian menyetel dildo tersebut ke volume hard, yang mana itu membuat luhan semakin nikmat.

"arghh ahh shh ahh daddyhh ahh lulu mauhh penis dadddy ahh" desah luhan yang membuat sehun semakin menegang. "aghh dadhh aku mauhh dat- aghh lepas dadd aku mauhh aghh" Sakit saat luhan merasakan orgasme kering saat ini. Dan sehun hanya menonton luhan di atas sofa tampa ada niatan untuk melepaskan satu pun alat yang ada di tubuh luhan.

"arghh dadd ahh shh comeehh dadd ahh ahh comehh hah hah" untuk kedua kalinnya luhan harus merasakan orgasme kering yang begitu menyakitkan.

"sudah cukup. Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi. Baby ayo kita bersenang sanang" dengan kasar sehun menarik dildo tersebut dan langsung menacapkan penisnya ke dalam lubang luhan dan menggenjotnya dengan kasar yang mana itu membuat luhan menjerit kenikmatan.

"arghh ahh shh ahh dadhh ahh" desah luhan terus bergema di dalam kamar sehun. "yes baby? Ada apa? Apa kau mengingikan seusatu?" tanya sehun dengan suara beratnya. " yeshh dadd fastershh ahh morehh dad morehh" pinta luhan yang mana langsung disambut oleh sehun dengan antusianya juga.

"daddyhh kiss me pleasehh aghh shhhh arghh" pinta luhan kembali yang langsung disambut oleh ciuman basah dari sehun. Dan dengan agresifnya sehun membelit lidah luhan dengan sensual danb menyedoat lidah luhan seaakna lidah luhan adalah sebuah makanan.

Setelah mencium luhan dengan ganas sehun lalu turun kearah leher luhan dan lalu menghisap leher luhan di bagian paling sensitif bagi luhan yang disambut oleh luhan dengan desahan erotis lebih keras. Setelahnya sehun membalik tubuh luhan dan membawanya ke atas tempat tidur tanpa melepeskan penyatuan mereka berdua.

Setelah diatas tempat tidur sehun dengan ganas langsung saja menggejot luhan dengan brutal dan ganas. Yang mana itu membuat luhan kelenjotan nikmat. Luhan sendiri sudah takterhing berapa kali orgasme kering yang ia alami, yang mana itu membuat ia sedikit frustasi dan sakit di daerah penisnya.

"dadd please buka kock ringnya aku sudah tidak sanggup dad arghhh shhh urghh" mohon luhan dengan memasang ekspresi memelas dan bercampur keenakan. "baiklah jika daddy lepas daddy mau lulu menservice daddy dengan nikmat bagaimana?" tawar sehun yang di jawab oleh luhan dengan anggukan.

Setelahnya kock ring tersebut dicabut dari penis luhan yang sudah berubah warna agak kebiru biruan akibat orgasme kering yang terus menerus ia alami. Lalu mereka disambut oleh semburan sperma hangat dan banyak dari penis luhan. " hah hah hah" lega luhan saat muatannya sudah terlepas semuanya.

Kemudian luhan dengan agresif mendorong tubuh sehun kebawah dan membalik keadaan menjadin luhan yang berada diatas sehun saat ini. Langsung saja luhan mencium sehun dengan beringasnya seakan tak ada hari esok dan lanjut mengenjot penis sehun yang ada di dalam tubuhnya dengan tak kalah beringasnya, yang mana itu semua disambut bahagia oleh sehun.

"aghhh shh ahhh ughh penis daddy memang yang paling nikmat dibandingkan yang lainnya yang pernah daddy masukan ke lubang lulu." desah luhan. "arghh baby lubang mu nikmat sekalihh fuck! Ahh terushh daddy ahh sedikit lag-" dengan tiba tiba luhan melepasakn tautan mereka kemudian memberi sehun tatapan menggoda dan dengan ekspresi jalangnya yang hanya luhan tunjukan ke sehun itu pun perlahan merangkak kebawah kearah penis sehun yang sudah menbesar dan berkedut.

Langsung saja penis sehun tersebut dikulum dan di jilat serta dimaikan oleh luhan seakan benda tersebut adalah lolipop besarn yang sangat enak. "argg luhh kau nakal ternyata arghh" desah sehun keenakan saat merasakan luhan menyedot twinsballs milik sehun dan mengocok penis sehun dengan sensualnya.

Saat merasakan penis sehun kembali berkedut dan membesar di genggaman nya luhan balik memngulum penis sehun dan menyedotnya cukup kuat kemudian tersemburlah sperma sehun tersebut ke dalam mulut luhan yang mungil dan sebagian semprotannya mengenai muka luhan.

"hem sperma daddy enak sekali!, lulu suka." Kata luhan sambil terus menjilatin penis sehun yhang masih setengah tegang. Lau dengan kasar sehun meanrik luhan keatas dan mengubah posisi mereka menjadin luhan yang dibawah dan sehun diatas. Lalu tanpa aba aba sehun memasukan penisnya kembali ke lubang luhan tanpa pelumas yang membuat luhan menjerit antar kesakitran dan keenakan.

"ARGHH DADDY!" tanpa perduli dengan teriakan luhan sehun menggenjot lubang luhan dengan lebih brutal dari yang awal yang membuat luhan terus mendesah keenaakan.

"kau tau lu? Ini balas dendam dari daddy karena kau tadi beranai bermai main dengan daady. Say my name babe!" teriak sehun, lalu disambut teriakan luhan dengan memanggil nama sehun keras. "SEHUNNN!"

"menungging baby, daddy ingin melihat pantat mu dan meremasnya dengan kuiat." Langsung saja dituruti luhan perintah dari sehun. "akhh ssshhhh arghh ughh dad ahh" desah erotis luhan saat ia merasakan prostatnya ditubuk berulang ulang oleh penis sehun dengan nikmatnya.

Diciumi sehun pantat ,omtok dan halus milik luhan dengan agresih seakan pantat luhan adalah makanan terenak yang pernah ia rasakan lalu di remasnya gemas papntat luhan, yang mana itu menambah nikmat yang dirasakan oleh luhan. Dan terakhir di tamparnya pantat luhan dengan kuat sampai sampai membuat pantat luhan memerah dan bukannya sakit luhan merasa kenikmatan saat merasakan sensasi tersebut.

PLAK!

PLAK!

PLAK!

"ARGHH DADDY AKU DATANGHHH ARGHH" teriak luhan saat mersakan akan orgasme. "ugh baby tungguhh aghh sedikit aghh lagihh arghh!" setelah beberapa kali genjotan di lubang luhan, sehun dan luhan pun langsung orgasme dengan dahsyatnya. Sperma luhan menyemprot di seprei kasur dan sperma sehun sukse memenuhi lubang luhan. Saat dicabut penisnya dari lubang luhan, sehun bisa melihat spermanya yang meluber melewati lubang luhan yang sedikit terbuka usai kegiatan mereka.

"hah hah hahhh thanks baby, daddy puas kali ini hah hah hahh." Kata sehun yang disambut dengusan oleh luhan. "huh lulu tadi tadak ada niatan untuk bercinta dengan daddy! Ini semua gara gara daddy yanng mencampur obat perangsang di susu lulu!" perkataan luhan tersebut tak lantas membuat sehun terkekeh. "yaa.. setidaknya kau puas lu. Dan hey, siapa tadi yang terus berteriak pada daddy untuk terus mempercepat genjotan daddy di lubang mu ha?" perkataan sehun tak lantas mebuat pipi luhan memerah tersipu.

"ughh terserah lah lulu mau tidur. Good night daddy" setelahnya dengan kilat luhan mencium bibir sehun dan berbalik untuk tidur. "ya baby good nigt too." Kemudia sehun memeluk luhan dari belakang dan mereka tidur nyenyak dengan senyum terus terpantri di bibir mereka masing masing.

 **END**


End file.
